Talent Show
by Emma Iveli
Summary: One Shot. When Ko loses her voice, Luffy starts up a talent show and makes most of the crew participate. This makes for one humorous but awkward situation... Please R


A/N: Another one shot... I got this idea a long time ago I thought about how many people think Zoro uses ventriloquism and I thought "I wonder if he has a dummy", I also thought if he ever used it in front of the others it would pretty awkward, I thought that it would be even funnier if the other's showed their awkward but hidden talents it a while for me to think up with the exception of Luffy, some of the ideas came from winter knight. Expectsome minor OCC.Also there are a couple OCs in this fic, Usa the ditzy assiant chef who is a master of Ki manipulation and martial arts... she's also a rabbit girl (rabbit ears and tail) and Ko, the Straw Hats musician/ battle stagiest she's a master of weapons and pocket space as well as Usa's younger half sister... she's also a rabbit girl.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece if I did 4kids wouldn't have gotten it... man I can't believe we have we have to wait 'till the 29th until episodes start airing again...

Ko: And that has to with 4kids how?

Me: Your right... but Usa and Ko do belong to me...

Talent Show

By Emma Iveli

Chopper looked down the cat girl's throat.

"I'm afraid you have laryngitis, you won't be able to talk for a few days…" said Chopper.

Ko sighed, she took out a sign from pocket space "Great..." it said.

"I have some medicine… what's wrong?" asked Chopper.

Ko looked like something bad is going to happened, she took out another sign "Something bad is going to happen…" she flipped it over "Not like a pirate…" she took out another sign "More like when Luffy and Usa eats all the food and we're days away from the next island…"

Something was bugging Chopper "Where are you getting your signs from?" asked Chopper.

Ko shrugged… eve she didn't know where she got the signs… even if they were in her sub space pockets.

Later there was a meeting.

"Laryngitis? Does that mean that you're going to die?" asked Luffy.

Ko took out a sign that said "No it means I can't talk for a few days Captain Oblivious!" and threw it at him.

"Does that mean you can't sing?" asked Usopp.

Ko gave him a glare…

"I'll take that as a yes…" said Usopp.

"I'm board…" said Luffy.

Later…

"I'm board…" moaned Luffy.

"You've been saying that for the past few hours…" said Nami.

A light bulb appeared above Luffy's head... he had an idea… but…

"Luffy… why is there a light bulb above your head?" asked Chopper.

"Um…" said Luffy he tried to bat it away but it wouldn't' go away… then Ko managed to hit it a shierikan and it broke.

She took out a said "You had an idea what was it?"

"Let's have talent show!" said Luffy.

Everyone stared at him.

"That has to be one of your weirdest ideas…" said Nami.

"But I'm board…." whined Luffy.

Ko pulled out another sign that said "You guys should do it…" she flipped it over that read "Otherwise he'll go on like this until I get better…"

"Miss Cat is right…" said Robin.

"So you agree?" asked Luffy.

Everyone dignified with a moan as a response except for Usa who was thinking about something and Usopp who knew it would be get to show off his hidden talents.

"Then you all have to participate…" said Luffy.

Another moan…

"Um… Luffy… I don't think I should." said Usa.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because last time I showed my talent… you wound up possessed by a butterfly…" said Usa with a sweat drop.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy, "But everyone else but Ko has to do it…"

Yet another moan.

Hours later the horror began…

Zoro went up first… much to everyone's surprise… he had a dummy! He was a good ventriloquist... but his sense of humor… seemed a little shot…

"Knock, knock…" said Zoro.

"Who's there?" asked the dummy.

"Slice." said Zoro.

"Slice who?" asked the dummy.

"Shit up or I'll slice you in half…" said Zoro.

Awkward silence.

Next was Robin… he did impressions… she had 6 arms appear on her back.

"I'm Dr. Octopus… I'll get you Spidey then I'll have upside-down kiss with Mary Jane." said Robin.

More awkward silence.

Next was Chopper… he rapped.

"I got cheese head but don't call cheese head. I like to gravy on a locket…" rapped Chopper.

Even more awkward silence…

Next was Usopp, he did stand up comedy.

"You know that storm yesterday was so bad they say it was Hurricane Katrina's little sister…" said Usopp.

The awkward silence was deafening…. if that was possible.

After that was Sanji and Nami did a duet (Sanji's idea) of singing and dancing, they were the best so far (which isn't saying much), actually they were pretty good not as good as Ko but still pretty good… then it happened… Sanji accidentally ripped off a part of Nami's shirt…

"Sanji!" yelled Nami.

"It… was… it… was… a wardrobe malfunction. I swear!" said Sanji.

Ko took out a sign that said "Wardrobe malfunction? What the hell does that mean?"

"No kidding…" said Zoro.

After the most awkward out of all of them, it was finally Luffy's turn.

"I'm going to sing you all a little song." said Luffy.

"EVERYONE RUN AWAY!" yelled Usopp.

Everyone but Usa who didn't want to seem mean to Luffy and Robin who didn't really care ran away from Luffy's horrible signing.

"What did I do?" asked Luffy.

Over the course of the next few days it was very awkward… no one would each other in the eye they were so embarrassed. When they were able to look each in the eyes again they made Luffy swear they were never ever, ever going to have another talent show ever again.

"But why?" asked Luffy.

"Do you really need to ask?" yelled everyone else except for Ko who voice was still horse.

The End

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it...


End file.
